RPG MADNESS
by Evil lady X
Summary: okay this is movieevo verse and its about how me Jessica makes all of her RPG personalitys and her friends RPG'S personalitys come out by accident better then it sounds
1. Chapter 1

okay so i've had this idea for a while and its mostly just jiberish but i'll try to help you understand it the best you can.

its the RPG characters from of course a few RPG's I'm on with some friends and they are all our characters put togather and how they act when they are togather it'll be a little hard at first but you'll get the drift. and please excuse my crappy spelling my spell check is broken and It was all very last minute and I indeed used our nick names just to help you out here is a list.

Jessica:all X23's and all dazzlers and warrens and cripten and avery and Kasey..

Natey: all nate's

Tabzy: all Tabby's and a few others

Scotty: scott and the legions and jono and marrow

Pocky: Juggernaut and Apochalypse(sp)

Mara: Anid

Sammo: all Sam's and JTL Ropberto

Berto: evo and ng berto's

Clint: Kurt and um others that I dun remember

Ada: all the ray's even kid ray and Rhett.

Okies I think thats all

------------------------------------------

It all started on a quite night like any other when out of no where there was a loud loud BOOM and a flash then the empty room was filled with people surpriseingly all of them had something in common they all were the same people but from different universes and the person in charge of this happening was standing in the middel of the room with a small group of people not thr boom people but other people. and the one in charge of it happening was shocked and knew she was gunna be in so much trouble and just like that a loud. "JESSICA," was echoed around the room and the girl in the middle hung her head and sighed. "Sorry guys," she said loudly as she jumped behind the guy closetest to her. "POCKY DUN LET THEM HURT ME," she whimpered to the blond guy in front of her who she had decided could help her. "Why didn't you hide behind me...YOU DON'T LOVE ME," said the dark haired boy named Clint as he stomped off in a tissie fit. "Ass," muttered Tabzy the brown haired girl of the group who then noticed something that the others had forgotten. "ITS JRM," she shouted as a guy who looked just like JRM walked by staring at her. "Tabzy...I don't think thats JRM," said Scotty as she looked at the JRM imposter. "Acttuly I do not think any of these people are the people we think they are," she said as she took another glance around.

"Well then who the hell are they?" asked the girl who will never tell us her name but we shall call her Ada(glares at Ray Ray..non name giver). "ROBERTO DA COSTA YOU ASS," was yelled across the room as a girl who looked like Rachel Bilson screamed at a rather hot looking man in his early thirtys. "OH MY GOD SHE'S BROUGHT OUT OUR RPG PERSONALITY'S," yelled out Mara from the back of the small group. "and how do we know this?" asked Traci from beside her. All the sudden a loud boom was heard and then a loud yell. "I AM THE JUGGERNAUT BITCH," and of course Jessica knowing what was going to come covered her face and hide behind Pocky again. "JUGGY BABY," and then a girl who looked just like Kate Bosworth jumped on to the juggernaut. "And we all know whats coming next," said ATabzy with a smug look. "GET AWAY FROM MY MAN YOU SINGING DAZZLING BIMBO HOE," screamed Marrow as she tackled the already tackled Juggernaut and started a fight with The dazzler. "OH no..guys you know whats next," said Scotty with a dread full look. "STOP TOUCHING MY WOMAN YOU BONE PRICK," yelled Nate grey as he got ready to whop some ass.

"So Jessica how do we fix this?" asked Eric as he layed a hand on Jessica's ass. "This cannot get any worse," she muttered as she looked at her feet. "Clint kill Natey?" she asked then remembered he had walked off. "Oh great well lets get them in character groups...all X23's to gather and so on okies?" asked Jessica as she looked around. "Right I'll get the Ray's," said Tabzy but Scotty stopped her. "No way Tabzy we'd never see them again," and with that they sorted through the mass of people to get their characters to their cornors of the room and to calm down.

TWO HOURS LATER

"Okay so all the characters are in their groups right?" asked Scotty who was always the leader of the group. "Well we only had one Scott so I put him with Legoin and the Jono's," said Tabzy who giggled slightly at the name of Jono. "Dear god," muttered APocky as he sat dowen at the table Jessica and sat up filled with food and drinks. "Well the X23's wern't to happy about going in their cornor but um I got them there," said Clint seeing as he had forgiven Jessica and came back to the group. "The Ray's seem to be getting along okay," said Ada as she sipped a cup of "root beer".

RAY CORNOR.

The Ray's had been talking among them selfs just getting to know one another the oldest Ray was of course NG Ray and he was smirking at the others who were gosiping about stupid things. "Well you all suck cause none of you is as rich or as cool as me," said NG Ray as he smoked a cig and smirked. "Oh and what makes you so cool?" asked Evo Ray as he got a ticked off look on his face. "I'm in the mafia," he said as he let out a puff of smoke. "WICKED," the other Ray's all echoed at once.

THE NORMAL PEOPLE.

"So that is a good thing right that they re getting along?" asked Mara as she threw a chicken leg at Traci who just ignored it. "Well thats better then the Roberto cornor," said Scotty sadly as she looked over at the berto cornor.

ROBERTO CORNOR

"You mean you don't hate her?" asked NG Roberto to Evo Roberto. "Na she's like my bothersum little sister why?" he asked with a odd look, the Zeal Roberto just watched them. "SHE'S A BITCH," yelled NG Roberto and thats where the fight started, and the two Roberto's got in a fist fight over her being a bitch. "UMMMM YO SOMEONE BREAK IT UP?" called out Zeal Roberto who sent a look at JTL Roberto who was staring over at the Sam cornor.

THE NORMAL PEOPLE.

"Well who wants to break it up?" asked Tabzy as she glared at Berto in the normal people group. "What not my fault," she said and held up her hands in defeat. "I'll do it," said Jessica as she stood up and made her way to the cornor to the Roberto's and she put on a glare. "Why's she leaving me for them," pouted Clint and again Tabzy rolled her eyes.

"Look you idiots stop fighting," she snapped at them and the two Roberto's looked up both looking worse for wear. "Why should we?" asked Evo Roberto as he stood up next to Jessica. "Um because I said so and um just you NG Berto and Evo Berto fallow me," she said and both fallowed her to the X23 cornor. "What is HE doing here," asked NG X23 as she looked up and glared at Jessica. "Hey I play you and I can kill you off," snapped Jessica as she pointed to Evo X23 and NG X23. "You two fallow me we're making a new cornor," said Jessica with a evil look on her face.

THE NORMAL PEOPLE AGAIN.

"See look I handled it perfectly," said Jessica ten minutes later as she sat down at the food table and picked up her hand of cards. "um would it be bad if we relized that we only have one Rhett and Cripten and a few others," said Mara from the other side of the table. "What did ya do with them?" asked Sammo from the far left. "We just put them all in a group called NG Freaks," said Ada with a glance up from her cup of "root beer". "Ummmmmmmmm...this might be bad," said Pocky as he looked over at the group.

NG FREAKS.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" yelled out Alexandria as she moved closer to Traci. "I said that your a bitch," and then Alexandria grinned and her hands started to glow black as she threw a bolt of pure energy at Traci. "You get her you Grey you," cheered on the NG Andi and Ash. "HEY ALEX POWER DOWN," yelled Cripten from the far back where him and Rhett had dissapered to. "Oh god kill me now," said Gracie as she looked at the floor. "GRACIE BEAR," yelled Avery as he tackled her. "GET OFF MY SISTER," yelled Rhett as he came back and glared ready to kill Avery.

THE NORMAL PEOPLE.

"We're all doomed," said Tabzy as everyone glared at Jessica. "What, it was so not my fault," she said and she looked for someone to hide behind. "You split them from us not that it matters cause they are there now," said Pocky as he shrugged and looked towards the Nate Grey cornor. "Oh look your men are bonding Natey," he said with a smirk.

NATE GREY CORNOR.

"So you knocked up Ali to?" asked Evo Nate and NG and Zeal Nate's nodded their heads and gave the same smirk. "Yeah I love her we have a great marrege I bought her a puppy,"said Zeal Nate and the other Nate's stared at him. "What we got married before we slept to gather," he pointed out to the othger two Nate's. "Well...I have her and we're happy," said Evo Nate as he grinned. "Wow...and to think I am the only sap not to do that," said CTC Nate as he rolled his eyes. "I'm in love with Legion," he said with a smile."EWWWWWWWWWWWW," said the other three Nate's.

THE ALI CORNOR.

"Yep ass," said NG Alison as she looked at the other two Ali's. "You cannot talk you don't have a baby," said Evo Ali as she pointed to the sleeping baby by her side. "Or twins," said Zeal Ali as she pointed to the twins. "Well you don't have a seven teen year old daughter who has a kid," she said and pointed to her grand daughter in the stroller beside her. "Yall are all juts jealous my Nate is loving and not a whore," said SLT Ali as she smirked.

THE NORMAL PEOPLE.

"We are so screwed over if we don't fix this," said Jessica as she looked around at the others. "No your screwed," said Tabzy from the chair they had tied her to because she kept trying to tackle the Ray's. "Well we could always let Cripten kill them all then we could just well pretend Cripten is our friend," said Jessica with a shrug. "Thats cause you just want to shag him," said Ada causing Clint once again to run off saying she didn't love him. "Do us a favor and just make out with him already," complaned Scotty. "No...I mean why would I," said Jessica as she looked own at her feet and blushed. "Just hush you idiots," said a voice from bhind them. "Oh shut up you stupid old gas bag," yelled Jessica at the CTC Magneto who she had tied up and smakced twice already. "You will pay promis you I do you will pay," he muttered and he went back to being the only magneto so he had started to talk to him self. "How are the warren's?" asked Jessica as she remembered how the two togather were like murder. "Not so good," said Clint who had once again came back and forgiven her.

WARREN CORNOR.

"I said come on what are you doing?" asked JTL Warren as he poked at Pieces Warren who was holding something. "It's nothing okay leave me alone," snapped pieces Warren as he hid the small piece of paper in his pants but JTL Warren just grabbed at it. "Jay...who's Jay..isn't that a guys name?" he asked as he read the letter over. "It is now give it," snapped Pieces Warren as he grabbed at the paper. "No mine now..I'm interested is this your boooooooooooooooooy friend?" teased JTL Warren as he cackled evily. "Jay is just a guy now give me my letter," and thus is how the warren fight broke out.

THE NG FREAKS.

"I SAID DROP HER NOW," yelled Cripten as he glraed at Alexandria and Melody as they used their tk to throw Traci back and fourth to each other. "Oh come on Cripten play nice," joked Andy who was staring longingly at Legion who was in the legion/Jono/Scott cornor. "COME ON BABY COME PLAY," cried Needing as she pulled at the floor boards. "No leave stephen alone stephen is scared of you," said stephen as he yelled at Needing who was trying to get at him. "IAN WHERES IAN," whined Rhett as Cripten rolled his eyes and went back to trying to get the twins to stop playing catch with Traci as the ball. "Wow..and to think..they say we're nuts," said Gracie who was sitting with Avery away from them. "Anythiung you say love," said Avery with a puppy dog look.

THE KIDS CORNOR(as in the younger ones)

Little Kasey looked around the play pen walls the 'normal people' had put up. "Hey I'm Kasey," she said to a younge boy who had been chanting hot pocket for the last five minutes. "I;m Ray...," he said as he looked up from his toy tuck. "My daddy is in the mafia," said Little Kasey as she sat down beside kid Ray and smiled. "Wanna hear about his trip to tahitti?" she asked with a grin.

THE NORMAL PEOPLE

"Well thats not at all wired," said Scotty as they all watched the personalitys chat Tabzy was still tied to the chair. "I still say yall give me Jess and let me handle this," said Natey from his chair oddly placed as far from Jessica's chair as Clint and Scotty could get it. "No thanks Natey we all need to fix this," said Scotty as she took a sip of her drink. "Well I still say it happened cause of that ass pinch," said Jessica as she glared at three boys at the table. "WHAT?" echoed Natey, Pocky and Clint they all then glared at each other and sent Jessica a glare. "It is so not my fault," she said with a side way glance at everyone. "Well...whats gunna happen to us all now?" asked Tabzy who was trying to hack at her ropes. "I have no idea...my guess is we just try to figure out how they got here," said Scotty seeing as she was the leader in the group. "With that said I'm going to visit the Ray's," said Tabzy as she got up and threw the ropes on the table and ran off. "Oh god whats gunna happen next?" asked Pocky with a look that said it was all utter madness. "I AM..MUITAPLE MAN," came a yell from the back of the room. "Clint I think I just found your brother," said Jessica with a heavy sigh.


	2. The madness go's on

okay so my madness is over for the moment and now you shall get another glimps of what happens when I get bored

THE NORMAL PEOPLE

"OH MY GOD," scream Clint as he glared at Lance who was running around in a James Madrix costume and then Jessica dive bombwed Tabzy to tackle her and drag her back to the chair they had, had her tied to, in the strugglre some how Jessica had skinned her elbow and was now sniffling as Scotty tied Tabzy back up and Jessica sniffled and then they finally caught Lance and tied him up and sat him as far away from Tabzy as possible. "So, we have Lance who else are we missing?" asked Ada who was fileing her nails and looking bored. "Has any one seen Mandy or Ally?" asked Pocky as he sipped a beer he had found only god knows where from. "Oh...no...has anyone seen...," started Jessca but she froze at the sound of girls yelling. "PYRO IS MINE," shouted Ally as she glared at Mandy and Marie who then glared back. "No...Pyro is mine..so ha," said Mandy who pulled on Zeal Pyro's arm the other arm Ally had hold of and Marie was holding onto his shirt. "No he is mine," she shouted as she glared at Mandy and Ally. "Oh god...," Said Ada as she looked at them and everyone groaned this was going to take forever but mean while at the Tabby cornor.

TABBY'S

"Come on...lets sneak over there to our men," said NG Tabby as she pointed to the Pietro cornor and evo Tabby nodded and looked over at them. "Lets do it," she said as she looked at the pietro's and they looked back at the normal people and then tried to make a run for it but came face to face with Jessica. "No..if I won't let the Tabby's near the Pietro's then I have to let the other personaltys with their bfs and gfs," said Jessica as she chose to ignore the fight between ally and mandy.

THE NORMAL PEOPLE

"Jessica...you hurt my Tabby's feelings," pouted Tabzy as she chewed at the ropes on her chair."Oh hush," said Scotty who was in a bad mood already due to pocky being slightly tipsey. "Guys...who fixed the pyro is mine fight?" asked Clint as he sat right be Jessica and sent glares at Natey and Pocky. "Ummmmmmmm...we just gave them each a pyro plushie and they shut up," said Ada. "Wow...why am I feeling like I forgot someone," said Jessica as she hummed to her self and took a moment to think who she had forgotten. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHH CRIPTEN," was heard around the room and every one snapped their heads to look at the ng freak cornor.

NEXT GEN FREAKS

"SOMEONE HELP ME," called Cripten as he tried to push a girl with red hair off of him while a girl with blond hair tapped her foot looking upset. "Poodles?" asked Jessica as she ran over to them. "NO HE;S MINE," said Poodles as she clinged onto Cripten who was looking scared for his life. "Poodles...at the risk of M baby killing you...and Kendall...you might wanna let go ...," said Jessica taking deep breaths and then a whine and a shout was heard. "WHY DID SHE LEAVE ME," and Jessica groaned. "NOT NOW CLINT I'M BUSY," she shouted back and then she grabbed poodles and dragged her off rather fast and Poodles started to cry for Cripten. "That girl has some issues," said Alexandria who still had Traci up in the air. "To true," said Melody as she nodded. "Ladies," said cripten smiling at Kendall and Mircale and he smiled and then you heard a loud. "WHERE IS IAN," and everyone turned to see Rhett pouting. "Rhett...Ian's under the floor board with Stephen," said Andy as she smacked at Kaden who kpt trying to bite her neck. "KADEN STOP TRYING TO KILL ME," and then Rhett and Needing started trying to get into the floor board faster. "I am not trying to kill you...just a taste?" asked Kaden with a pout. "Kaden...I will kill you," she snapped back and then she turned and walked off then was tackled by Sebastian. "Your a girl...girls are icky," he said and you could see the drool he was gunna kill her. "Sabestain guess what," said Eros as she moved closer to him. "The horse is over there," he said with a grin. "BABY COME BACK," shouted Sabestian as he ran off after the horse and then everyone glared at Eros. "What...he loves the horse," and with thatEros ran off laughing and trying to find Tylor.

THE RAY'S

"So you knocked up who?" asked Evo Ray as he chewed on a bit of candy Jessica had given him...yeah it was candy...yes candy. "Tabby," said NGRay as he smirked and nodded. "I knocked up Tabby to," said Zeal Ray as he frowned and yelled. "I WANT MY...LOVAH," and Jessica hurled a bottle at him. "SHUT UP SPARKY," and al lthe Ray's hid under a couch each one not daring to speak.

THE ROBERTO AND X'S.

"I said I'd kill you bitch," snapped NGBerto as he glared at NGX and she just rolled her eyes and fliped him off mumbling about Forge Legion and beer and promised sex while Evo Roberto and X just stared and thanked god they were nothing like the other two till they reliezed that they were near each other and started to beat each other up likw crazy.

THE NORMAL PEOPLE...Slightly normal anyway

"SHE TAKE MY MONEY WILL I NEEED," "OH SHE'S A GOLD DIGGER WAY OVER TIME," "NOW I AIN'T SAYIN SHE'S A GOLD DIGGER," sang Tabby as she chewed at her ropes and glared at everyone mostly Jessica and Scotty. "Bitch...let me out," she grumbled and Scotty shook her head. Mean while Jessica was to busy with Andi and Poodles giggling and flirting. "I knooooow," she said with a giggle as she sat down on the lap of Drake since she had dragged him over. "I know totally...Utah us marriege," she said with a laugh. "WHY DID SHE LEAVE ME," cried Clint as he pointed at Jessica and Tabsy's grin grew. "I can help you Clint...get revenge...or..I can have one of my Tabby's kill Poodles and Andi," she said with a twisted grin and Clint scampered over and while everyone was destracted he untied her and she cackled and skipped off. "CLINT WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WHERES TABZY?" screamed Scotty who had finally gotten the drunken Pocky off of her and was now pissed. "You know what she could do," she said with a strong glare. "She's helping me get my baby love back," he said with a nod. "I love you to bitches," said Jessica to Andi and Poodles as they group hugged and Clint went back into a hesteric crying. "Guys...I think we might want to uh...help out the NG people...I mean...just look at them," said Poodles as she pointed.

THE NG FREAKS

"Ian pllllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasseeeeeeeeee," whined Rhett as he banged on the floor board and heard a muffled no Ian lives here and he pouted and started begging again. "Cripten...Ah swear ah'm gunna kill yah dead," said James as he stomped over in his now smoking jeans with holes all in them. "SEXY SOUTHERN," shouted Hayden as he tackled James and started to make out with him pinning him to the ground. "NO SEX IN FRONT OF US GOD HAYDEN," shouted Riley who was sitting on Avery's lap and rolling her eyes. "I CAN HAVE SEX IN FRONT OF EVERYONE IF I WANT SHUT UP," shouted Hayden as he went back to making out with James who could care less. "Cripty...baby," said Abby as she pouted she was bored and needed something fun so Cripten pulled her off to the shadows. "I SAID NO SEX," shouted Ada as she hurled a beer bottle at all the people except James and Hayden and Rhett who was still trying to get into the floor board.

THE NORMALS

"Maybe we should...uh...make them celebait?" asked Jessica as she frowned at everything around her why had this happened in the first place thats right she had to go and push a butt-on. "I swear...I will die," said Scotty as she sat down in a huff and then a loud yell was heard from the Pietro cornor as Tabsy held onto a Pietro and would not let go. "MY LOVAH," she shouted clinging to teh terrified looking Pietro and then she tackled a Ray. "MY OTHEH LOVAH," she said as she dragged the both off them off some where and the other normal people said a silent prayer and just refused to try to help them at risk of dying or being attacked.


End file.
